Suspicious Mind
by Mrs Turtle
Summary: The Bat family try to stop two Batman's rogues from hatching their nefarious scheme.


A/N: Ok so this is a semi-sequel to my story Play the Game, although you can read this without needing to read that. Enjoy!

* * *

Gotham was in the throws of a particularly dark night. In the city there was a dark, dank warehouse district, workplace of honest taxpayers. Inside the district was a drab row of unkempt buildings, haven to denziens who chose a more ambiguous profession. Inside the most obscure building, in it's dingiest room, a man sat puttering away at a workbench.

"Are you done yet, Tetch?" His companion asked, pulling on a brown shirt.

"Are you done playing dress up?" Tetch said, still fiddling with the gear in front of him. Every once in a while he would scratch the back of his bare head.

"Oh please," He ruffled through a pile of clothing, "If one must be forced into the roll of villan one may as well look the part."

"Yes," Jervis rolled his eyes as he continued at his station, "Making our outside look like our inside. You think you're the only genius in the room?"

"At least I'm the taller genious," Scarecrow said, fitfully grabbing at the pile.

"Uncalled for," Jervis held up a tiny microchip with tweezers, "Considering I'm the one implimenting the plan."

"The plan can wait until I'm in character," Scarecrow said, grinning as he reached his prize.

"The last time you 'character' almost got us killed," He said, putting the microchip down.

"Yes it landed me in the ER," He said, fixing his collar, "but the same could be said for the Bat."

* * *

"Who's he talking to?" Robin asked, crouching on the rooftop.

"I can't see from here," Nightwing was lying on his stomach, looking through binoculars. "It's weird seeing him without the hat."

"He hasn't gotten a replacement sidekick?" Batgirl asked. "It doesn't matter, just flank him and whoever he's with from the side."

"Duh," Nightwing rolled his eyes. "Did you check for an alarm system?"

"He's practically working by candlelight..." Batgirl said, taking out her own binoculars, "I doubt there's enough power for an alarm."

* * *

"I can't believe you can work by this light," Scarecrow said, "You'll go blind."

"Look who's putting their PhD to good use," Tetch said snydly.

"You're just mad because you lost your hat."

"Because of you," He said shrewdly, standing, "Tell me you at leas brought the food?"

"Yes," Scarecrow said, motioning to a grocery bag at his feet, "Doughnuts with a caring note for the mayor, Gordon, and Thorn. They won't know what hit them."

"Excellent," Tetch nodded, "Now help me put my nanobots into them."

"This is your plan," Scarecrow dismissed with a wave of his hand, "I'm not gettin my hands dirty."

* * *

"Go and set the trap, Robin," The young vigilante mumbled, "Does anyone ask if Robin knows how to set the trap?"

"You're the worst bait ever," Nightwing said quietly.

"Why am I the bait?" Robin asked despndently.

"I can't be the bait," Batgirl chimed in, "That would be sexist."

"Yeah, and I'm the powerhouse," Nightwing said, "Just go in there and flush him out."

"You're the powerhouse," Robin protested, "Why me?"

"If he really is a genious he knows he got lucky last time he was against Batman." Nightwing said.

"Yeah," Batgirl said, "We'll ambush him when he gets out here."

"Seriously though," Robin said trudging off, "Why me?"

* * *

Jervis Tetch was covered in powdered sugar, finally finished with his project.

"Just think of how glorious it will be," Tetch said, taking a handkerchief out of his pocket, "When we have control of the city."

"As long as the Bat-brats don't get in the way," Scarecrow said, eyeing the string of cans along the entryways, "I don't see how the boy-scouts let you go, with your sophisticated alarm system."

"I'm recycling," Tetch said, thumbing his nose.

* * *

Robin stood outside the dingy side door of the warehouse, giving himself a pep-talk.

"Okay Robin, Batman's not here so it's time for you to step up and shine." He took a deep breath and quietly opened the door. Tetch was working at the desk, his back to the door. Robin tried to quietly slip through the door, but promptly tripped on the string of cans. He fell, tangling himself further on the strings, and Tetch jumped and turned towards him.

Robin looked up at the villain, trying to get himself free, "Once I get out of this I'm gonna kick you in the face."

Without a word, Tetch launched a nearby coatrack at the young hero. It fell just short of Robins head as he pulled himself free of the trap. The young vigilante jumped back, surprised to find the Scarecrow's mask on top of the coatrack.

Robin looked up to Tetch, trying to open the window and mumbling to himself, "Run, he says. I've only ever excercised my mind."

He managed to get the window open and squeezed through it right before Robin caught up to him. Tetch started awkwardly running, looking behind him to see Robin nimbly slipping out of the window. While he was distracted looking back, Tetch was sideswiped by Batgirl.

After she slid cuffs on him she raised the short villain to his feet. Robin came up to them while Nightwing went inside the warehouse for any sign of a partner.

"Powerhouse my butt," She said. Tetch started swaying, and Batgirl grabbed him. "Robin, call the cops to come pick this creep up, I don't think he'd be able to ride bitch on my motercycle."

"Way ahead of you, they'll be here any minute." Robin said, looking at a scrape above Tetch's right eye, "He's bleeding, good job."

"Batman, you've had some work done," Tetch said, looking at Batgirl and obviously dizzy, "I must get the name of your surgeon."

"Can I kick him?" Batgirl asked.

"I want to buy him a drink," Nightwing said as he emerged from the building, Scarecrow's mask in hand. "But first you have to tell me what this is."

"Oh no," Tetch shook his head, "They got you too Jonathan."

"Jonathan?" Robin asked.

"As in Crane..." Batgirl said, "Scarecrow's civilian identity."

"But," Robin asked, looking at Nightwing, "Didn't Batman..."

Nightwing signaled for the boy to stop, "Leave him be, let's just get him back to Arkham."

"Sparring someones feelings?" Batgirl asked, and sirens were heard to pull up.

"You're not the only one with a brain," Nightwing said, nodding at Commisioner Gordon as he got out of his car.

"Jonathan..." Tetch sobed, as if everything finally clicked. "I'd like to go back to my cell now..."


End file.
